


Your Object

by easilyaddicted



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakening
Genre: Anger, F/M, Language, Slight self confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyaddicted/pseuds/easilyaddicted
Summary: Kylo Ren gets a little too possessive, and it pisses you off.





	

You walked the halls proudly with your hair down swishing around your waist and your head held high. Passing officers and soldiers gave you wide eyed looks and quickly snatched their eyes and heads away from your general direction; for the most part. Some of the ship recruits gawked at you with lust filled eyes, men and women alike. 

You walked on just the same. Everyone knew who you were to their Commander. It was never hidden very well, or at all. What else would be going on between you and him when you'd been seen several times leaving his private quarters, haired disheveled and your neck and breast covered in love bites? This time however was different as you paraded around the ship. 

You were completely naked. 

Your olive skin bare and smooth. Your thick, long raven hair cascading down your shoulders and back, not quite long enough to cover your generous bottom. Your full breasts on total display, the cold air hardening your nipples. Your feet were bare and your slender arms and hands hung by your curvaceous sides. Your flat toned stomach rippled with each step. All your love bites on display. 

You entered the dining hall as if it were a normal day. Within seconds, the tables that were once bursting with rambunctious conversation fell to whispers and pointed fingers. You made sure to catch the eye of as many stormtroopers and captains as you could, many of which blushed as you walked by or held their gaze. 

You were surprised by the confidence you had to do this. If your asshole of a…boyfriend? Lover? hadn't pissed you off, you would have never had the courage to do this. And all the stares only continued to diminishes your self consciousness. Slowly the volume began to rise again as people quickly got over your show. Weirder things had happened, surprisingly. 

Your emerald eyes scanned the hall as you waited in line to get your food. He was nowhere to be seen. But knowing the mouths in the place, you knew he would be sometime soon. As if on cue, as soon as you turned back around to get your meal you again heard the dining hall go completely silent. No whispering. No pointing. Dead silence. Instead, the whispering was replaced with the sound of boot falls and the distinct noise of a respirator. 

You don't have to turn around to know who is walking toward you, so you don't. You continue to select your lunch, casually pointing to the things you want on your tray. Your selecting is brought to an abrupt end when a gloved hand is not so gently wrapped around your arm. You look up at the mask the reflects you back to yourself in the eye lens. 

“Hello Commander Ren. Here for today's special?” you ask nonchalantly. 

He doesn't answer but instead begins to drag you towards the exit of the room. You try to tug your arm from his grasp, but it causes more bruising than escaping. 

“Let me go or I'll cause an even bigger scene than I've already made,” you hiss. This causes him to stop and turn to see the sea of eyes on you two. He looks back at you and turns to face you, dropping your arm. Before you can celebrate, you feel yourself being thrown over his shoulder, coming face to “face” with his ass. He begins walking out of the lunch area back into the corridors. 

You immediately begin kicking your legs and pounding your fists against his back, yelling at him to put you down. However, you still on his shoulder when you feel his hand connect with your ass cheek with a resounding smack. Despite having walked all over this ship stark naked, you blush at fact of being spanked like a child in front of the people in the halls. So like a child, you cross your arms (despite the awkward angle), pout your lips, and furrow your brows. 

He keeps you on his shoulder until you reach a large, empty room. You recognize it as a conference room that no one uses anymore. He sets you down unceremoniously unto the table and steps away to take off his mask. 

Before he has the helmet off, you've hopped down from the table and stalked over to the window that allows you to see the galaxy in which you travel. You've crossed your arms and settled all your weight onto one hip. The stars and nebulas shimmer in the distance, and you make a mental note to come back here when you're not too livid to actually appreciate the view’s beauty. 

“Do you care to explain what the hell that was all about?” he shouts. Normally you would jump, terrified of the fact you had upset him. But not this time. You slowly turn to him, arms still crossed, weight still tossed precariously to one side. You squint you eyes and poke your tongue into your bottom lip. You scoff and uncross your arms to put them on your hips, your eyes rolling so hard it physically hurts. 

"Do you care to explain what that asshole excuse of a power play this morning was all about?” You ask the question with ample sarcastic wonder. 

“That wasn’t a power play. I've no need to estab–”

“I advise you to shut the hell up before you make it worse.” You cut him off with a menacing step toward his tall frame. It may have been a little more potent had you had clothes on. 

“That’s exactly what the fuck that was. _‘Don’t leave my quarters.’_ _‘Cover up your body.'_ _No one should see what's mine.’_? What do you call that Ren?” In an uncontrollable bout of rage, you shove his chest hard. He stumbles slightly. 

“Hmm? Because I call that, _*shove*_ an insecure _*shove*_ little boy _*shove*_ who thinks he has more power _*shove*_ than he really does.”

By the time you get done with the sentence, you’ve pushed him to the wall and stand with your finger in his face. 

“Don't you ever, _ever_ treat me like your goddamned object, do you understand me? I am not some scared trooper whom you can command as if I am nothing. We’re both better than that and I would _never_ disrespect you that way.” You turn away from him, your nakedness suddenly affecting you. You don't feel so confident now that you remember how this morning made you really feel at the time, before the anger set in. 

You're quiet when you continue. “You know how things like that make me feel.”

Your arms have now somehow wrapped themselves around your waist and a lump has mysteriously appeared in your throat. Funny how moments ago you were an angry Amazon woman with a mission. Now you've been reduced to a shivering, whimpering little girl. 

You hear him take several small steps to walk towards you; much smaller then his normally long strides. He stops right behind you, the heat radiating off of him, warming your back. You feel him hover his arms around you for several seconds. When you don't make a move to push him away, he encircles you with his arms and rests them under your arms and on your stomach, his head on top of yours. 

“I did not mean to make you feel like an object. Nor did I mean for that to be a power play.” His words are whispered and you feel the vibration of his deep baritone voice reach your toes. 

He turns you to stand facing him. Arms still enclosing you, he presses your face into his chest. You inhale his scent discretely. Musk, sandalwood, and metal. Your favorite smell in the world. 

"Sometimes I just get worried you'll no longer love a murderer.”

“Don't make it about you Ky,” you mutter, pressing your face farther into in his chest. You hear is heart race shortly when you use his nickname. 

“I'm sorry I was an asshole this morning and I want to do anything in the universe to please you, appease you, and serve you, my queen.”

You tilt your head back and peek your eye up at him. He in turn cranes his neck back and down to look at me.

“That sounds much better. I accept your apology and your need to make me happy.” 

He chuckles when you wrap your arms around him. He squeezes you tight and sniffs your hair. 

“You can start by getting me clothes and food. Because someone so rudely dragged me away from mine earlier.” You begin heading toward the door. 

“Your punishment’s still not over, Ren. Be ready to grovel in your quarters as well.” You wink at him and his frown and sashay out the door to go back to the eating area.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again still trash. But eh..the idea came to me so I wrote it down. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I just got done writing a piece that involves slavery. It's an Edward Epps/OFC based on "12 Years a Slave." But idk how people will react??? Advice pls???


End file.
